jumpinggroundfandomcom-20200213-history
HUMANCENTiPAD/Trivia
Trivia *Zowie Hosker's email address is 69ingchipmunks@me.com. *Throughout the episode, there are remarks that translate to mocking how few people read terms and conditions, mainly with Apple user agreements. *According to this episode, Zowie weighs 83 lbs. *It is revealed in the episode that Jacob Hosker is a PC user. *The name of the man at the front of the HUMANCENTiPAD is revealed to be Junichi Takiyama who also featured in "City Sushi". *This was chosen to be the episode shown in the The Jumping Ground Documentary "6 Days To Air". *The HUMANCENTiPAD is a reference to the Horror movie: Human Centipede. References to Popular Culture *The episode's title, and part of the plot, refers to Tom Six's The Human Centipede. *When Rob has a tantrum in the store over the iPad, he quotes Al Pacino as Sonny in the movie Dog Day Afternoon when he is negotiating with Detective Eugene Moretti over the hostages in the bank. *How Apple was able to track Zowie is a reference to the discovery that certain Apple products would record the location of the user at regular intervals. *The "Toshiba HandiBook" is likely a parody of the Toshiba Thrive. *Rob appeared on Dr. Phil to discuss his mother screwing him over, or "fucking" him. *The Council of Geniuses getting together to perform the "quickening" is a nod to the Highlander movies and TV show. *The Vulcan surface from the Star Trek episode "Amok Time" is used by the Geniuses to convert Gerald to Apple. Continuity *Rachel now seems almost entirely unable to fall for Rob's faking of being a good little kid. Rob is now unable to make her buy him anything he wants and he seems to be trying even harder than he used to. *As the series progressed, Rachel had seemed to think more and more of Rob trying to outsmart her. Goofs *When the boys are playing with the ball, the ball is heard to hit before it is actually shown as making contact. Controversy In May 2014, four years after the original airing of this episode, The episode became entangled in controversy after it was discovered through the Daily News tabloid that Rob had used the racist word "nigger" while using the "Eeny, meeny, miney, moe" rhyme to pick between the two versions of the iPad on sale (albeit in the aired version he said "tinker"). After video evidence surfaced online, Co-creator Lee Eisenhower issued the following apology, though denying using the word in the episode. "Hello. Ordinarily I don't respond to newspaper allegations but on this occasion I feel I must make an exception. So four ago I recorded an item for The Jumping Ground in which Rob quotes the rhyme "eeny, meeny, miny, moe". Of course, I was well aware that in the best-known version of this rhyme there is a racist expression that I was extremely keen to avoid. The full rushes show that I did three takes. In two, I mumbled where the offensive word would normally occur and in the third I replaced it altogether with the word tinker. Now when I viewed this footage several weeks later I realised that in one of the mumbled versions if you listen very carefully with the sound turned right up it did appear that I'd actually used the word I was trying to obscure. I was mortified by this, horrified. It is a word I loathe and I did everything in my power to make sure that that version did not appear in the episode that was transmitted." "I have here the note that was sent at the time to the production office and it says: "The character didn't use the N-word here but I've just listened through my headphones and it sounds like he did. Is there another take that we could use?" "Please be assured I did everything in my power to not use that word, as I'm sitting here begging your forgiveness for the fact my efforts obviously weren't quite good enough, thank you." Although this controversy surrounding this episode happened before the "slope" comment in the Season Sixteen finale, it did not surface until afterwards and the combined complaints from public figures to call for the show to be axed, along with Eiesenhower and his co-creator Conrad Vernon being given a final warning from then-Time Warner CEO Jeff Bewkes, noting that Cartoon Network would axe the show if any of the two creators make another offensive remark. Category:Trivia Category:Trivia from Season Fifteen